The Flying Neko
Basic Info The Flying Neko regularly visits the Battledome. His character in the Battledome is Neko, The Demon Prince. The Flying Neko started out playing in the Battledome about a month ago, in December 2009. He has rolled two 1's, three 99's, and a tie by rolling a 14. The Flying Neko won his first Prizefight called "The Switcharoo" against X- SpeedFreak -X a.k.a. Speedy. People who The Flying Neko regularly goes against are: *X- SpeedFreak -X *Cafe Au Vanilla *Facade of Enmity *D-Trex *BM Vivi Personality Neko is perverted, cocky, and a bit of a smart ass. He has been on people's nerves, the whole time he's been in the Battle Dome. Against tough opponents, he begins to get serious - and that's when he gets deadly. Attacks Neko has many attacks. He specializes in close combat, and has more strength then an elephant, but unfortunately he doesn't have the brain of one. He has a 6th degree black belt in taekwondo. Neko has been known to block attacks with his scepter and attack with his dagger. When he uses a combo, he uses both his scepter and his dagger to attack Spells Neko's scepter is used for mostly spells. Who would have thought? His spells usually use darkness, although they can also utilize wind, fire, and earth. When the gem on his scepter glows bright red, that is when he is going to use a strong spell. Specific spells The spell he uses to finish off an opponent is a Spirit Blast. He concentrates his Qi into the gem of his scepter and shoots it out as a small ball that heads at you at 7,809 MPH. It is capable of destroying half of the Battledome, but he never does due to his fear of the Battle Domers hating him. The only way to stop it is to cut off the Qi that he is channeling into his scepter. A spell he uses to distract the opponent is when he simply shoots out blasts of energy that can cut through metal. Another spell is when he controls white flames, that go all the way across the Battledome and only stop when the target is destroyed. His favorite spell is when he concentrates high amounts of his Qi into his scepter that is almost as strong as an atom bomb. This spell has only been used once against Fanperson, but he missed and shot high into the air. Eyes Neko has interesting eyes that have a strange ability. When he takes his glasses off, his black and red eyes show. They can create illusions if you look into them for at least 3 seconds. If you look into his eyes for 5 seconds, he will make you see your worst nightmare. This has only been used against Alnette. If you stare into his eyes for 10 seconds, he will have complete control of your body, this has only been used against Dr. Question, who died of a heart attack afterward. Shiho The Reaper Shiho the reaper is one of Nekos servants.He is one of the most loyal,And one of the strongest. He is sometimes nice to some of the battle domers. He is over 2000 years old.The only thing he eats is the souls of other people. Shiho knows the name of every single person on earth,Even the new born ones. Shiho speacializes in using scythes.He can use other weapons like swords,But does not use them as often. His Cloak Came Off Shiho has only taken off his cloak once.It was not for a very long time,But he was very vulnerable during that time. It was easy to defeat him during that time,His eyes were to sensative to light. You could use anything with a flash,Like a camera,to make him fly off. His skin is pale and his eyes are black and red. Shihio wears blue skinny jeans and a uniform. The Downfall Of Shiho Shiho was banished from hell,By his best friend from the 1700's Neko. Shiho was slacking off on his work. He was beginning to become nice,Shiho was not collecting enough souls. That angered Neko. Neko decided to banish him for eternity. This put Shiho into a rage,His power has greatly increased,Along with his weaknesses Special Attacks (With Scythe&Dagger) Quick 'N Painless-''' Shiho surrounded his weapons with a purple aura,He stabs the dagger into his opponents stomache as a distraction,While they try to pull it out Shiho throws his scythe,Which becomes heat seaking,And it goes directly into the skull of his opponent. *(With sword) 'Cresent Slash-'''Shiho is able to concentrate a large amount of energy into his blade,Once he releases his energy it forms into a cresent shape,A weak one can destroy a neighborhood,A strong one is capable of destroying an entire city. *(With Scythe&Dagger)'Tactical Knife-''' Shiho throws both of his weapons into the air,The scythe flies towards the target like a helecopter,While the opponent dodges the dagger heads for them and stabs straight into their heart. *(With sword) '''Boom-Shiho has to be able to stab his sword into his opponent,Once he does that he releases energy into the blade,Which goes into the enemy and causes them to bloat and explode. *(Without weapons) HollowfiedShiho concentrates large amount of energy throughout his entire body,His wings turn larger and a hole forms in his chest.Once all this is done,He has the power to put down 3 blue whales in one punch. *(Without Weapons)'Lanza Del Relampago-' Shiho claps his hands together,A lance of energy appears in his hands when he pulls them apart. Once he throws it,It can obliterate his enemy.The attack creates a large pillar of energy and is even strong enough to match the energy of a nuclear bomb or 2. Category:Battledomers